Gone
by Dizzy2
Summary: The Roughnecks are sent down to protect a group of scientists on pluto. Told from Dizzy's P.O.V..Chapter 7 is posted. I changed the rating to PG-13, this new chapter is kinda scary. It's not too bad, though. I'm SO sorry I took so long to post this. I'm s
1. Gone

We'd been down there for, maybe,2 weeks

We'd been down there for, maybe,2 weeks. And, I was getting pretty sick of it. It was a stupid assignment, we were supposed to go down and protect some scientists, but, they weren't there. It was weird, there was no way the bugs coulda gotten in, we checked the whole building, top to bottom. No holes, nothing. And there were no bodies. If was, as if, they had just vanished. Well, of coarse SICON told us to stay there until we found something, and well, that was 2 weeks ago. No one knew how much longer we were going to have to stay there, but, we all knew that we were running out of food and water. We all felt bad for those scientists, the food they had to eat made MI food look like a 5 star meal.

"Hey, Diz?" 

"Yeah Higgins?"

"You gonna eat that chicken?"

"This is chicken? Yuck, you can have it"

I looked out the window, Pluto is such a depressing planet. I stared up at the stars for a few minutes, I guess being down here beats being up there, on those cramped starships. I don't know how long I looked up there, but, when I turned around, Higgins was gone. 

_ _

_He could at least told me he was going._

_ _

I got up and stretched. 

_I guess I should go find the others._

I grabbed what was left of my 'food' and tossed it as I left. 

"Hey LT? Rico? Gossard?"

Nothing.

"Higgins? Doc? Carl?"

Still nothing.

_Where is everybody?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I pointed my gun in that direction. There was nothing there. The power went out.

"HELLO!?"

I was starting to panic, WHERE WERE THEY?

Come on Diz, keep it cool 

I thought I saw something move again. It was hard to see with all the lights off. I reached up to turn on my light, but, felt nothing.

Oh my god! I left my helmet in the kitchen! 

I turned the light on my gun on. It was'nt very bright, but, it would help me find my way back the kitchen. I could see the kitchen, about 5 yards ahead of me. Then, I heard something, far away. But not anything human. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed my helmet. Before I could put it on, something jump out and tackled me to the ground. I screamed. 

My gun, where's my gun?! 

I had dropped it when I was tackled! The thing was still on top of me. And I was still screaming, hopping someone would hear.

"SSSHHH, Dizzy, clam down, its me"

Rico? 

"Rico?"

"Yeah, clam down, its okay"

"Ohhh, Rico!"

I grabbed him and hugged him like I've never hugged anyone before. 

"Come on Diz, we gotta move" 

He stood up and helped me up. I saw my guns light and grabbed it, then I located my helmet. 

"Why didn't you have your light on?"

"I didn't know if you were a human or not, I didn't want you to see me"

"Good thinking, where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, Dizzy, I was walking the perimeter with Gos, and, they just, disappeared. There was no trace of them, and when I turned around, Gossard was gone too."

"Just like the scientists, they're just……… gone" 


	2. My Fear and Pain

"Yeah, gone"

"Yeah, gone"

"Johnny, I think we should get to operations and radio in to the Valley Forge"

"Right"

We started down the hall, Rico in front, me in back. 

"Stay close Diz, I don't wanna lose you too"

"Thanks Rico, but, I can take care of myself"

"Yeah, I know but I-----"

"Look! What's that?!"

'That' was a bug, an arachnid to be exact. It saw us, screamed and charged. We instantly fired and killed it. 

"Come on Diz, others will be here soon. We can get to operations by using the airshafts. Come on, I'll help you up."

"The…. airshafts? 

Johnny didn't know about my claustrophobia, no one did. Well, Carl might. But, I couldn't go up there. No, I had no choice, Rico was right, more bugs would be there soon. I could hear more coming. Their footsteps were loud, which meant there was a lot of 'em.

"Diz, we don't have time, we gotta move, NOW!"

He cupped his hands together and I stepped up on them, pushed the vent up with my gun, and crawled in. 

"Great, now help me up!"

I reached down and pulled him up.

"Rico, which way is it?"

"Uh, its left, follow me"

We crawled about 50 meters before I stopped, I couldn't go on, no way.

"DIZZY?"

"Rico, you keep going, I'll stay here, come get me when your done"

"You might not be here when I'm done. You gotta come with me now!"

"I, I can't"

"Yes you can"

He grabbed my arm and began to pull me down the shaft. Then he stopped.

"Do you here that?"

I did, I heard a bug.

"Yeah"

"Okay, its above us, so, if were really quite, I think we can make it"

"Lets let is pass us"

The clanking and crashing above us got louder and louder until the bug stopped walking, directly above us. We both turned onto our backs, ready to fire if it broke though. There was no sound for a long time, but, we stayed still. 

"Okay, lets move, very quietly"

I nodded. Johnny turned over. 

Okay Diz, you can do this, its only a few more feet 

As I was turning back onto my stomach, the bug crashed though the metal. The force broke the shaft in half, and I fell out. I would have only fallen 9ftdown to the floor, but, we were over a stairwell when it happened. 

"Johnnnnyyyyy!!!"

I screamed and hit the stairs. I tumbled down them and crashed into the wall. I heard gun shots, then I heard my name.

"DIZZZZZY!!!!"

Rico's voice seemed so far away. Like, I was under water and he was calling me from the shore. 

"DIZZZZY?!"

There was a 'thump' and I saw him run down the stairs and knee at my side.

"Dizzy, are you okay?"


	3. Medical

I felt the back of my head, my helmet was gone again, I guess it came off when I fell, I was bleeding

I felt the back of my head, my helmet was gone again, I guess it came off when I fell, I was bleeding. But, not to bad. 

"Diz?"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay"

I tried to get up and felt striking pain in my neck.

"AHH!!"

I fell back down and curled on a ball type shape. 

"Dizzy?"

Rico put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay? Can you move?"

"Um, does it look like I can move?"

"Right, I'm gonna pick you up, okay"

He scooped me up into his arms. I felt so safe with him.

_ _

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to medical"

"_Medical?"_

That word sounds so cold and dry.

"I'm not hurt that bad, I can walk, I think, put me down."

He set me down, Blood rush from my head and I felt faint. I took one step and then collapsed back into Johnny's arms. When I woke up, I was lying on a cot, I felt incredibly relaxed. I looked around, Rico was nowhere to be found.

Oh my god, he's gone too 

I shut my eyes tight, I was alone now, I didn't have my gun and I was hurt.


	4. Rico Returns

What was I gonna do

What was I gonna do? Where could everyone be? 

_I HAVE to find them, before whatever happened to them happens to me._

_ _

I sat up and instantly felt like lying back down. The door slid open, I gasped, assuming the worst. Johnny walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey sleepily head"

I groaned at him.

"Where'd you go? What'd you do to me?"

"I went to look for the others and I gave you some painkillers"

"Didja find anyone?"

Rico looked down at his feet.

"What?"

"I found Higgins helmet, but, no Higgins."

"His…….helmet? Oh god"

Johnny nodded.

"But, he could be alive, right, I mean, I lost my helmet to and I'm still alive."

He barely nodded. Johnny had kinda been training Higgins for the last few weeks. They had gotten really attached. Rico was rarely seen without Higgins close behind him. I think Bobby was scared to be alone and Rico had become like a big brother to him. Johnny looked up at me.

"Diz, when you can stand up and walk, in a few hours, we're gonna go look for them. Until then, you rest. I'll stay here with you"

"Rest, like sleep? I'm not gonna sleep for a few hours! They could die in a few hours!. You might get attacked and need back up"

"Come on Diz! It's a chance to sleep! Why would you even think about passing it up? And you wont be able to back me up if you can't stand up. Now rest, please."

I gave in, for once, Rico was right.

"I guess, I also wouldn't be much help with out my gun, where is it?"

"Its over there"

He walked over to a table across the room.

"I had to go back and get it."

"You didn't find my helmet, did you?"

"No, sorry. I can go look for I-------"

"NO! Johnny, please don't leave me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stay here"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Hand me my gun"

He gave me my gun and clutched it tight against my chest. 

"If ANYTHING happens, wake me up."

I rolled over and faced the wall. I felt the painkillers kicking in again and I feel asleep fast. I woke up a few hours later, Johnny tossed my helmet to me.

"Never was good at keeping promises, Lets go!" 


	5. Sounds

I stood up and looked at Rico, he had slime on his helmet and suit

I stood up and looked at Rico, he had slime on his helmet and suit. 

"JOHNNY!"

I ran right up to him and pinned him against the wall.

"You have to be the stupidest, dumbest……. ARG! I told you to stay HERE! Why didn't you listen, what if you had gotten killed or whatever? Where would I be? Huh?"

"Sorry Diz, I didn't think you'd take it so hard."

I released him from my iron grip and he threw his cute lopsided smile at me.

"Don't try that on me, Johnny Rico"

His smile faded and he put his arm around my neck.

"Come on Diz, lets go find the others"

Sergeant Brutto opened his eyes and checked out his surroundings. He was in a tunnel of some sort, no, it was and airshaft. He tried to move but found it impossible. Something was holding him to the wall, a translucent hard substance. To his right he could see the L.T. and to his left he saw a woman, someone he didn't know. They were upside-down, or, was he. Yes, he was. Blood was rushing to his head and it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Something moved in front of him. An arachnid, Brutto tried to scream, but the sound didn't come, or maybe he just could hear it. The last thing he saw was the bug's gabbing jaws, before he blacked out again.

We didn't know any of this at the time, but we heard his scream. Johnny grabbed my arm and we ran towards the sound. We ran and ran until we came to a fork in the halls, by now, the sound was long gone, there was only silence.

"Johnny, which way?"

"I dunno Diz"

There were three possible halls. It could be anyone of them. I looked at Johnny and I noticed Higgins helmet was hanging from his back pack.

"Johnny!"

"What?"

"Where did you find Higgins helmet?"

"It was------------"

He looked around.

"This way!"

He pointed down the hall to the right of us. Once again, he grabbed my and pulled me off.

A/N

Humph, I want you to know that was seriously considering dumping this story. You people aren't reading it! Or, if you are, your not reviewing! Soooo, if ya wanna be able to read the rest of this story, review it! Shish! 


	6. Tunnels

"Rico

"Rico! Wait!"

I pried his hand off my arm.

"Look at that"

I pointed the wall on my left, there was a huge hole in it. Johnny looked at the hole then at me.

"That wasn't there an hour ago"

I looked at the hole, the metal was bent outward, towards us.

"It looks the something broke thought it from the other side."

Johnny nodded. Then he stuck the front of his gun into to the hole. The light lit it up. I peeked in, there was a seven foot wide corridor between the walls.

"Emergency tunnels, in case bugs get in"

Johnny stuck his head in.

"Hmm, you'd think they'd make' em smaller"

"You'd think."

"Diz, I think the bugs are using these tunnels to move around, if we go in there, we might find the others."

I nodded, I didn't want to go in, but, I wanted to find my teammates, and that over powered my fear. So, I grabbed Johnny's hand and together we entered the unknown.

A/N

I know it's horribly short, but atleast I found some time to write this. Consider yourselves lucky I got it up as soon as I did. My summer vacation has been so busy, it doesn't even really count as summer vacation, it's more like 'Take a break from school so you can do worse things vacation. |*sigh*|


	7. Horror

I squeezed Rico's hand so tight, I though he would ask me to let go, but, he just squeezed back

I squeezed Rico's hand so tight, I though he would ask me to let go, but, he just squeezed back. Was he scared too? I pushed my thoughts aside, I had to stay focused. After we had walked for about a half an hour, I noticed bullet holes on the walls.

"Rico, look, there was a party here"

"Jeez, you're right. Come on Diz, lets keep going"

We walked on, and I heard a squishy noise. A looked at my feet, I had stepped in something. It was a blob of sticky translucent goo. 

"Yuck"

"What is it?"

"Oh yeah Rico, like I know"

"It looks like, mucus"

"It looks gross"

This stuff _was_ very gross, it dripped off my boot and made a nasty sound when it hit the floor. I wiped the bottom of my boot on the floor and looked up at Rico. He curled his upper lip up a little and shined his light deeper down the hall.

"Diz, look, there's more"

We ran up to the second puddle. This one was a different color, a deep red, almost black tint. 

"Johnny, this is blood"

He squeezed his eyes and turned away slightly. I knew what he was thinking, Christ, I was thinking the same.

_Could this be someone from the squad? _My body went numb at the thought. Rico fell back into the wall and slowly slid down it. He sat cross-legged, his head in his hands, rocking slightly. He looked so helpless.

"Higgins, his helmet, that's Higgins blood, I know it"

"Johnny"

I slid down next to him.

"You don't know that"

"It has to be"

I moved over so I was in front of him. He still hid his face from me. I reached out and gently pulled his hands and from his helmet. He was crying.

"No, I doesn't have to be. Don't cry Rico, you're stronger than that, come on, you're a fighter."

I stood up and tried to pull him up. He violently yanked his hands out of mine. He stood up and grabbed my arm.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND DIZ!? I'm not a fighter, I'm nothing. I shouldn't even be here."

I clenched my hand into a fist and slammed it hard into his stomach. In fact, so hard, he fell over. I bent down over him. 

"NO RICO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF YOU WERE'NT A FIGHTER, YOU WOULD'NT BE HERE! REMEMBER TRAINING? WITH ZIM? YOU MADE IT THROUGH THEN! AND YOU'LL MAKE IT THROUGH NOW!" 

I looked at him, realizing what I had just done. A single tear fell from my eye and hit my helmet.

"Why are you giving up Rico?"

"Why aren't you letting me?"

"Because, we can still make it. The others are depending on us, you gonna let 'em down?"

He smiled slightly. 

"No"

I smiled back and reached my hand down to help him up, he took it and pulled me down with him. He rolled over so he could face me. 

"I can't believe you punched me"

I couldn't help but giggle. Rico started laughing too and pretty soon we we're cracking up about the whole situation. But our laughter was cut short by the unmistakable screeching of bugs. They clanged though the tunnels like thunder. 

"Rico, how much you got?"

He looked at the ammo counter on his gun.

"Not much, you?"

"Same, magazines?"

He felt around in his pockets.

"Two, I think"

"Okay, I got four.

I handed him one. 

"Make 'em count"

He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Diz, we'll make it"

I nodded and we stood up. The rumble grew closer, they were coming from the direction we had been coming. We stood flat against the wall.

"Dizzy, don't wait for them to attack, shoot 'em as soon as you see 'em."

"Yeah, Rico, I get the concept." 

Four bugs came into view, they screamed when they saw us, but they didn't charge. They just stood there, screaming.

"What are they doing Diz?"

"Why do you always ask me? I don't know what they're doing, just kill them!"

We opened fire and blew the bugs to bits. Johnny looked at me.

"That was weird"

"Yeah, lets keep going"

We turned around and we encountered by two arachnids. One of them was huge, way bigger than any I've ever seen. The huge one swung it's jaws into Rico, sending him flying. The bug crawled over to him and kind of sat down on him, making it impossible for him to move. I watched horrified as the bug knocked Johnny's helmet off with it's lower jaw.

"DIZZY! RUN AWAY!"

I didn't wanna run, wanted to help him, but I was frozen. The arachnid began spiting something out of it's mouth, on the Rico's. It was translucent goo, like the stuff from before. Johnny started at me wide eyed, his screams muffled, the whole time. After a few seconds, his eyes rolled back into his head. 

"NOOOO!"

Rage filled my mind and I jumped on top of the bug, before I could get a good shot, the smaller bug grabbed me and pulled me off. It swung me around and my gun flew from my hands. 

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOO, JOHNNY! NOO!"

Screaming hysterically, I began whacking the bug's jaw with my fists. I knew I was gonna die, so, I was gonna go out fighting. The bug swung my into a wall than dropped me. The larger one came and sat on me and the smaller went and grabbed Rico. I struggled best I could as the bug knocked my helmet off. It spat the goo out on my mouth. It smelled awful, like nail polish remover. I then realized that Johnny was'nt dead, he was unconscious, just like I would be soon.

A/N

I'm lazy. But, The next chapter will be out soon, I swear.


End file.
